The Hobgoblins
Hobgoblin: Religion and Leadership: Hobgoblins worship their fire god "Vulkaan". They beleive that Vulkaan forged the earlierst orcs and goblins from the volcano of Mogushar. It is an common practice to see the warriors that worship Vulkaan by sacrifice prisoners, tossing them into the volcano while they're still alive, and then chating war music for good luck in battle. The differnt races that were created by Vulkaan eventually broke apart from each other, due to conflicting ideals and plans on how to treat the other races of colterra and also which Hobgoblin race was the superior, thus starting the bloodshed for ages to come between the tribes and races of the Hobgoblins. For leadership they generally apoint their strongest warrior as chief, or in the case of the crimsion hand of Morgushar, warboss. Magic: Most hobgoblins do not beleive in the existence of magic, besides that if their god. But the one's that do have knowlage of magic are blastmages of the order of Kartakal, a very secluded group of almost exclusively goblins, they practice in the arts of using flames around them, or conjured fire to disintegrate their enemies. In their non-combat roles they dedicate their life to worshiping Vulkaan and discovering further magic from him. Getting into the order is no easy feat, the members hardly ever communicate with the outside world and when they do it is normally an unfriendly act. The only way to join is to be invited by a member that senses a burning potiental in you. Origin The hobgoblins were originally created from the fires of Morgushar, as two races, goblins, and orcs. The goblins being more agile, intelligent, and the weaker race. While the orcs generally stupid, slow, but extremely powerful. During the human enslavement of all of colterra the goblins and orcs were put into slavery to be the miners and blacksmiths of the human empire, during this time they discoverd many mining techniques of how to find ores more efficently. They also gained knowlage on smithing, creating iron weapons, armor, and also how to create bronze, although only a few were ever taught the trade of smithing. Nearing the end of the human empires dominace the orcs started creating war bands to kill and capture any remaining humans in Vulkaans domain (the deserts). The raids on the last few human outpost were successful in driving any remaining humans out of the area, the prisoners were captured and brought back to the mining outpost that the orcs and goblins had transformed into war camps to plan their raids from. The men were sacrficed for Vulkaan, while the women were raped and kept as slaves. The offspring from this created the mordern hobgoblin. After the entire human conflict was over, the hobgoblins set up a form of ruling that was similar to that of the past human occupants. They then settled around the volcano of Morgusar and as time went by the goblin subrace begain plans of creating a fortress around the foot of the volcano, once this plan was complete the labor for creating the fort was carried out by the hand's of the orcs. Years after beginning construction of the fort "Morgusar" the hobgoblins began to fight and bicker about ideals, how to treat other races, which land belonged to which subrace, and then which subrace was the strongest race. These events were maginfied when the first war boss was assissinated by a group of goblins, thus creating the bloodshed between the soon to be tribes of the Hobgoblins. Morgushar, a still uncomplete fortress was abandoned by the newly formed tribes, not being finished it was nearly impossible to defend and was left to rot in the waste of the desert.